Tying Up Loose Ends
by carrymehome87
Summary: Rachel Berry is finally marrying the man of her dreams Finn Hudson. But on the eve of her wedding she starts having dreams about a certain ex. As she seeks out his forgiveness, will she receive it or find something greater? Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Rachel groaned in frustration. She looked at her alarm clock. 3:53 a.m. She punched her pillow in aggravation. Her sleep had been disrupted _again. _It was always the same dream. It was the day of her wedding. She was standing in the foyer of the temple. Her father Hiram was standing next to her. She remembered feeling a mixture of excitement and trepidation.

She was wearing a beautiful off-white Vera Wang wedding gown. The train was at least 6 feet long. The bodice was covered with little iridescent pearls. The strapless dress showed off her café au lait skin tone. The silk black sash around her waist showed off her petite curves. Her off white satin heels gave at least 3 inches to her 5'2 height. Her long silky brown hair was done up in a chic chignon, which was covered with a fashionable half veil. She looked stunning. Her father stared at her, tears in his eyes. "My little girl," he said his voice thick with emotion. "Oh daddy," she said, tearing up. "I am so happy for you honey', he said clutching the hand that was not holding the bouquet of white daisies.

"I know that you have waited for this moment ever since you were a little', he continued. "It just feels so surreal, she said, her voice filled with joy. "I know honey", he said, his face filled with happiness at seeing his little girl finally getting married. At the sound of the wedding march, he slipped his arm through hers. "Ready sweetheart?" he asked. "I've been ready", she said, giving her father one of her radiant smiles.

As the doors opened, the scene before her took her breath away. The temple was filled with family, friends, and acquaintances. The aisle was covered with an off white runner. As she walked down the aisle, she smiled at the familiar faces as they smiled back. Her heart filled with joy as she faced her soon to be husband. They had been through so much over the years. Finn looked at her as if she was the most beautiful woman in the world. She turned and gave her father a kiss on the cheek. 'You made the right choice honey" he whispered in her ear. "I know', she whispered back. "I love you," he said, holding her a little tighter. "I love you too", she said trying to hold back her tears. As he let her go, she turned to face the rabbi.

As he proceeded with the ceremony, she found herself clutching Finn's hand. It was finally happening she thought. She was finally marrying the man of her dreams. They had made it through so many storms and obstacles that tried to impact their relationship. After a very long engagement (7 years to be exact), they were finally tying the knot. It was her idea to wait. She wanted to see if they could survive having a long distance relationship, with her being in New York going to NYU and him being in Ohio, going to OSU. While she truly did love Finn, she knew marriage was a big deal. She was planning on spending the rest of her life with him and she didn't want to go though the ups and downs they went through in high school.

To her surprise he agreed. He wanted to prove to her that he was serious and he was going to become the man she desired. To her surprise and delight, college and distance changed him from the immature, indecisive quarterback she knew from high school into the mature, determined man that stood beside her today. He was more attentive and considerate of her. He no longer took her for granted as he did so many years ago. He was more understanding of her needs and wants. She couldn't have asked for more.

"You may now kiss the bride", the rabbi said. She turned towards him, joy radiating off her. As he lifted the veil, his face was filled with happiness. As he kissed her, her arms slipped around his neck, anchoring him to her. The kiss was very passionate, filling her with both excitement and desire. She could feel her toes curling in the satin heels. She could hear the others clapping and laughing at the display, but she didn't care. She was finally with the love of her life. As her hands stroked the nape of his neck, deepening the kiss, she distinctly noticed that something was different. The short bristly hairs had suddenly been replaced with lustrous, silky brown curls. The mouth that she was kissing was no longer gentle, but almost brutal, making her moan softly. As she opened her eyes, she was no longer staring into the gentle brown eyes of Finn Hudson, but the steely, blue eyes of Jesse St. James.

He was staring at her as if he wanted to rip the dress off of her at that very moment. "Jesse?" she asked, her voice filled with shock and surprise. "The one and only", he smirked, his voice filled with arrogance and humor. Before she could say another word, he leaned forward and whispered in her ear. "I've waited a long time for you Rachel", he said, his tone filled with meaning and a hint of something darker. "Now that I finally have you, I am never letting you go, Mrs. St. James", he said gripping her hand. And then she would wake up, her heart beating fast and her mind whirring.

She hadn't told anyone about the dreams she been having. It didn't make any sense. She hadn't seen or heard from Jesse ever since Nationals in 2011. After the kiss debacle happened with Finn, she tried to find him to explain and apologize, but he had disappeared. She tried for months afterward to find him, even going so far as to ask her mother Shelby if she knew of his whereabouts but to no avail. She knew he was heartbroken. But as the months passed and as she and Finn grew closer, he became a distant memory. Why was she dreaming about him now? Her wedding was in 3 months for goodness sake.

Maybe her subconscious was trying to tell her something. Being Rachel, who always followed her intuition (she always thought she was a little psychic), she knew that she had to do something. She didn't want to enter a lifetime commitment with this hovering over her conscious. It wouldn't be fair to her or Finn. Plus, she always harbored a little guilt over the way things ended with Jesse. As a plan formed in her mind, she felt a mixture of anxiety and fear. She knew it was a dangerous plan. It could easily blow up in her face if she wasn't careful. But she felt she had no other choice. She decided she was going to find Jesse and ask for his forgiveness. She wanted a clean slate. She just hoped that her fiancé would understand.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"I still don't understand why you have to go", Finn huffed, anger and exasperation evident in his voice. Rachel closed her eyes and silently counted to ten, trying not to let her frustration show in her voice as she talked to him on the phone. Ever since she had told Finn that she had to travel to L.A. to handle some unfinished business, he had become suspicious. This had been going on for the past week. "There are just some things that I need to clear up", she said calmly, even though she felt anything but.

He became silent. As the silence grew, she began to get nervous. Finally he spoke. "Does this have anything to do with Jesse Rachel?" he asked quietly. At the sound of his name, her stomach dropped and her mouth became dry. At her silence, he gave a sigh of anger. "It's not what you think Finn", she said, a tinge of desperation in her tone.

"Then what is it?" he asked, his tone seething with rage. "Because it sounds like _my fiancée _wants to fly to the other half of the country to visit an old flame." "I just want to ask for his forgiveness Finn", she said her tone quiet. "Why? Because last time I checked he was the one who not only broke your heart, but also an egg on your forehead. As far as I'm concerned he should be asking for your forgiveness", he snapped.

"He did", she said softly. "What?" he asked startled. "He did", she repeated. "When?" he asked slightly curious. "It was before prom junior year. He came to make amends and I forgave him. That's why we went to Prom together", she said feeling a little nostalgic as she remembered the events of that year. "So why do you need his forgiveness Rach?" he asked, no longer sounding angry but exasperated.

"Do you remember the kiss at Nationals?" she asked. Yeah, he said. "Well before that happened Jesse and I were on the verge of getting back together. And don't get upset because we weren't even together then," she said quickly. "How do you expect me to feel? How would you feel if out of the blue I called and told you that I wanted to visit Quinn or Santana to ask for their forgiveness on the eve of our wedding?" he asked, his tone furious.

"I would respect and honor that decision', she snapped, her frustration finally getting the best of her. " The reason why I would honor that decision is because I know what it's like to have your heart broken. I know what it's like to love someone only to have them choose someone else. And furthermore, I wouldn't get upset because I trust you Finn." He was silent after her outburst. Finally when he spoke it was with resignation.

"It's not that I don't trust you Rach. It's him I don't trust." "You don't have anything to worry about Finn", she said, her tone softer. "I'm with you. I love you. I just don't want to marry you with this hanging over my head. I want our marriage to be free of the baggage from the past. I want our lives to be happy and fulfilling without any regrets. Do you understand?

" Yeah, I guess, he said his tone softer. "I promise I'll call you every single day", she said, relief in her tone. "You better", he said, his tone lighter. They talked for about thirty minutes more before she hung up. She knew that Finn had always been jealous of Jesse. During their short courtship in high school, she always saw the looks he threw Jesse's way. Now apparently after seven years his feelings still hadn't changed. But she would be lying if a little part of her wasn't excited to see what her ex was up to. He always had dreams of making it big on Broadway. That was one of the many things they had in common. She wondered if he ever followed his dreams.

She glanced at her nightstand which held her first class ticket scheduled for next Wednesday to fly to L.A. All of a sudden she began to get nervous. What if this was all a big mistake? What if he didn't want to see her? Had she put her relationship with Finn in jeopardy? She began to take deep breaths, trying to calm her nerves. After five minutes of doing the deep breathing exercises, she began to feel her nerves subside. "Get it together Rachel", she silently berated herself. After all she had nothing to be nervous about. It was only Jesse. _Jesse._ The boy who manipulated and broke her heart. The boy who made amends only to have his heart broken by her. The boy who could see right through you with one sweeping glance of those ice cold blue eyes. "People change", she murmured to herself. After all she had changed. She was calmer and more understanding than she was in high school. She prayed and hoped that he had changed as well.

As she slept that night, she had that same recurring dream. Only this time it was slightly different. After the rabbi announced that Finn could kiss her, she turned joy radiating off of her. But it wasn't Finn that lifted her veil but Jesse. She stood there feeling shock course through her. He smirked at her before grabbing her and kissing her passionately. Against her will she found herself responding by gripping the nape of his neck, deepening the kiss. He nipped her bottom lip, causing her to open her mouth with a soft moan. He slipped his tongue into her mouth gently massaging her's with his. Fire and desire shot through her, leaving her trembling .

She awoke with a start. As she laid there she tried to calm her erratic breathing and tell herself that it was only a dream. It wasn't a real. That whole day she refused to think about what the dream meant. She would get to the bottom of it as soon she got to L.A. Then she could put this whole mess behind her and live happily ever after with Finn. Her true love. As she went about her day she tried to convince herself that everything was fine. But that didn't stop her from slightly trembling everytime she thought about that heated kiss. Or when she found herself lightly touching her lips, remembering the feel of his lips so passionately pressed against hers. She shook her head trying to dispel the traitorous thoughts. Yeah I need to get this over with quickly, she thought wearily.


	3. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all of the reviews, alerts and favorites this story has gotten! I hope you guys enjoy it. Happy reading and please review! : )**

**Chapter 2**

Rachel was uncharacteristically nervous. She tried to remind herself that she has faced bigger hurdles than this. She has performed in front of thousands of people without breaking a sweat. She survived high school and its daily tortures with an actor's ease. She even managed to maintain a relationship with Finn all throughout college and now they were getting married. (There _were_ times she doubted that they would make it).

She had grown from that insecure, demanding girl that she was in high school into a confident, understanding woman. She no longer hid behind her talent or forced it on others. Instead she worked with other aspiring Broadway actors and actresses in developing their talents. She even directed several workshops all over New York and started a program at NYU to bring Broadway more to the forefront. She was secure in her talent and herself. Where once before she use to fret about small things, she now had nerves of steel.

So why was she staring at the document with _his_ number and address on it as if it was a death notice? She put the paper down on the nightstand and went to stand by the window. Her breath caught at the scenery before her. Los Angeles was truly beautiful in the evening time. She observed the people below her. They looked so happy and carefree. She observed a couple in their late twenties. The man grabbed the woman's hand and brought to his lips, kissing it gently.

The woman smiled and brought her hand to the side of his face. They stopped and kissed in the middle of the sidewalk, oblivious to the people around them. They reminded her of Finn and herself. She smiled gently and lifted her left hand, gazing at the 6 carat diamond engagement ring. Finn had surprised her with it a couple of years ago. He had flown out to New York to spend a week with her. He had taken her out to her favorite vegan restaurant and a matinee. Afterwards they had gone back to her apartment and lounged around drinking red wine and talking about various things. She had gotten up to go into the kitchen to get another bottle of wine. She was trying to unscrew the bottle of wine with the corkscrew when she felt his presence behind her. "Hey baby could you help me open this?" she asked as she turned around.

Her mouth dropped open in shock and she nearly dropped the bottle of wine at the sight before her. He was standing there smiling, holding the jewelry box open in his right hand. For the first time in her life she was struck speechless. When she finally found her voice, she sounded breathless. "Finn what is this?" she asked. "This is the ring that I should've given you a long time ago Rachel", he said softly. He grabbed her left hand and looked at the small star shaped diamond that he had given her in high school. "You deserve better", he continued.

"But Finn I love the ring you have given me" she protested. "No, he said firmly. He took the ring off of her finger and gently replaced it with the bigger one. "This represents our future" he continued his voice still firm. "This represents how much we have grown. I am no longer that immature little boy that I was in high school. Instead I am a better man and it is all because of you. You made me grow up and realize what I was blind to before. You are an amazing woman and I am so blessed to have you in my life." Tears had come to her eyes as listened to him. He gently wiped a stray tear from her cheek with the pad of his thumb.

"I love you Rachel Berry. I know I have messed up in the past, taking you for granted and breaking your heart more times than I care to remember. But through it all you stood by me. Your love and faithfulness has kept me grounded all of these years. I want to give you the best because you are the best. I will spend the rest of my life loving you and treating you like the star that you are" he said his voice and eyes alight with passion. She wrapped her arms tightly around him, freely sobbing now. He held her, breathing in the scent of her hair and kissing around her hairline lightly. He gently picked her up and carried her into the bedroom. That night they slowly and gently made love to one another. A car horn blasting startled her out of her memories.

She looked around the beautiful hotel room and her gaze landed on the paper again. Doubts began to plague her mind. Was she doing the right thing? Should she leave and forget all about this dangerous plan? She shook her head to dispel the negative thoughts. No she would see this through. She wanted to put this all behind her. A new resolve rose up in her. She walked across the plush carpet and picked up the paper from the nightstand, a determined look in her eyes. She didn't come all this way to chicken out. She has never been a coward and she wasn't going to start being one now. She fingered the paper, running a finger lightly over the information.

The service that she used to find him only gave her limited information about him. Apparently he was a producer of some kind. The news kind of shocked her when she first heard it. She knew that he craved the stage just like she did. For him to be behind the scenes was surprising. The Jesse she remembered loved being the center of attention. He was more of a stage hog then she was back then, she remembered ruefully. Against her better judgment she found herself thinking about the sing-offs they use to have. How their voices melded so perfectly together when they would sing. How he would complete her sentences.

It was scary and exhilarating how much they would think alike. She remembered when he would write her little love notes and leave them in her locker. How when she was upset he would just hold her and sing her favorite songs to her. How he would tuck a piece of her hair behind one ear. She had felt so special when she was with him. It had been like a dream come true for her. But everything changed when he betrayed her with his team and a carton of eggs in a parking lot. _I loved you._ Those words had secretly haunted her for years afterwards. A part of her heart was broken for a long time. But as she grew older she had learned the gift of forgiveness. She just hoped that he learned the same. She sighed and put the paper down. She turned off the bedside lamp and pulled the comforter back. She lay down and pulled the comforter over her body. She silently prayed for strength and courage for tomorrow before drifting off into a restless sleep.


	4. Chapter 3

**Here is another chapter for those who ship St. Berry. I admit this was very hard for me to write but I finally got it done. Enjoy and please leave a review. They make me very happy! **

**Chapter 3**

Rachel wiped the steam from the mirror from her mid-morning shower. She stared at her reflection. She grimaced at the faint dark circles underneath her eyes. She gave a sigh of frustration. She had tossed and turned all night, only drifting off to sleep thirty minutes before her alarm went off. She felt trepidation and excitement brewing in the pit of her stomach. Today was the day she would see Jesse. Face to face after seven years. She wondered briefly if he had found a significant other like she has.

She was surprised at the feeling of jealousy that briefly flared up at the thought. So what if he had? She was marrying Finn. At the thought of her fiancé she quickly went into the bedroom. Picking up her cell phone, she quickly dialed his number. It rang four times before going to voicemail. "Hey sweetie. I was calling to let you know that I'm okay and that I miss you." She paused. "And Finn I know that this isn't easy for you. But I wanted to let you know that I really do appreciate this. Thanks for the trust that you have in me. I'll call you later. I love you." She hung up the phone. She knows she should've felt better after placing the call but she didn't.

She couldn't help the feeling of guilt that seemed to be in the pit of her stomach. You're doing the right thing she silently told herself firmly. She dismissed the feeling and quickly started getting ready. An hour and a half later she stared at her reflection. A genuine smile graced her face at the result. The aquamarine halter dress set off her café au lait complexion perfectly. The two carat diamond studs Finn had given her last year for their anniversary sparkled in her ears. Her dark brown hair fell in soft waves, framing her face, to her shoulders. The dark brown eyeliner emphasized the shape of her almond like eyes, giving them a smoky look. The mascara made her eyelashes appear longer. The berry colored lipstick made her lips appear fuller. The light gold lame clutch and flats were the perfect complement to the dress. She knew she looked good. She glanced at her light gold wristwatch. It read ten thirty. "Okay. Its show time", she said, determination in her voice. She quickly took a look around to make sure she wasn't forgetting anything before leaving the room.

She could feel the eyes burning into her as she crossed the lobby of the hotel. One man even emitted a low whistle of approval. She fought the blush that threatened come to her cheeks. She lifted her head and squared her shoulders, her confidence soaring. She went outside to hail a cab. One came almost immediately. She opened the door and got in. "Where to miss?" the driver said with a hint of an Italian accent. She opened her clutch to extract the document. "I would like to go here", she said handing him the document. He nodded. She sat back into the seat, getting lost in her thoughts. While a part of her was nervous, a large part of her was excited.

"How long have you been married?" the driver asked, interrupting her thoughts. Rachel was startled at his question. "Excuse me?" she asked confused. "I'm sorry", he said ruefully. "I didn't mean to pry. It's just that I noticed the ring." "Its okay" she said with a smile. "I'm engaged." He smiled back at her. "Yeah. I remember when I popped the question to my Isabelle. I was so nervous. But she accepted and we've been inseparable ever since." "How long have you two been together?" she asked. "28 years" he said proudly. "We were high school sweethearts." "Oh, how sweet" she said. "Well were here" he said slowing down in front of a tall glass and steel building. Rachel opened the clutch to extract a couple of twenties. "Thank you" she said, handing him the money. "You're welcome. And good luck on your engagement. Your fiancé is a very lucky man" he said with a smile.

She blushed and thanked him again, getting out of the cab. She stood in front of the building, fighting a sudden case of nerves. "You can do this Rachel" she murmured to herself. Straightening her shoulders and lifting her shoulders, she strode into the building, her show face firmly in place. She stopped in the large marble lobby to look at the directory. She ran a finger down the listings. Then she froze. _Cressida Production Company._ She had heard of that name somewhere before. She tried to think of where she had heard it before, but the memory was vague and fuzzy. Shaking her head, she crossed the lobby to the bank of elevators. It took a full minute before one arrived. She got in and pushed the button for the forty third floors.

She leaned against the back of the elevator patiently waiting until it reached her destination. She closed her eyes, trying to calm her racing nerves. The elevator emitted a soft chime. She straightened, pasting a confident smile on her face. The doors opened and she stepped out, her shoes sinking into the plush carpet in the hallway. She slowly walked down the hallway until she reached the glass door with the company's logo written on it. She silently took a deep breath before pushing the door open. The office was large and airy. The décor had a minimalist style. There were two sitting areas with black leather couches and glass end tables.

The carpet was an off white color. The wall had large frames of abstract paintings with red, white, and black strokes on them. The end tables had red vases of white flowers on them. In the center was a large black marble receptionist desk where a stunning red was currently sitting. Rachel walked up to the desk. "May I help you?" the woman asked politely with a hint of a British accent. "Yes. Is Jesse St. James available?" she asked politely. The woman's emerald green eyes silently assessed her. "Do you have an appointment?" she finally asked. "No I do not" she said. The woman raised an elegantly arched eyebrow at her. "Mr. St. James only sees people who have appointments" she informed her coolly. Rachel felt a bubble of frustration at the woman's insolent tone, but she kept her show face firmly in place. "Oh, but I think he will make an exception in my case", she said politely, but there was hint of frost in her tone.

Rachel could see the hint of irritation and coolness in the woman's eyes at her tone. The woman was about to respond but the phone rang. She picked it up, never breaking eye contact with her. "Cressida Productions" she said. She paused. "Yes, Mr. St. James the rest of your week has been cleared." Rachel felt her heart speed up at the mention of his name. "Oh but there is someone here to see you." Another pause. "No she does not have an appointment" she said, giving her a pointed look. Rachel fought the urge to grit her teeth. "But she said that you would make an exception in her case" the woman said with a slight smirk.

Another pause. "Okay" she said and put her hand over the receiver. "What is your name?" the woman asked coolly. "Rachel Berry" she said, her tone clipped. "She said her name was Rachel Berry" the woman informed him. There was another pause. Then a look of surprise and shock came over the woman's face so briefly that Rachel thought she must have imagined it. "Okay. I'll send her back there" she said, her tone losing its initial coolness. She hung up the phone. "He said he will see you" she said.

"Thank you" Rachel said with a hint of smugness in her voice. "Just go down the hallway and make a left. His office will be located on the right" the woman said with a hint of frost in her tone. Rachel turned and followed the woman's directions. All too soon she found herself in front of his office door. The door was a dark cherry oak with Jesse St. James, Producer in silver letters stenciled on it. "You can do this" she told herself silently and knocked on the door. "Come in" she heard him say. She quickly put on her show face and slowly opened the door.

He was standing with his back to her, gazing out of the bank of windows at the back of the office. It was pretty much decorated like the lobby with off white carpeting, a large cherry oak desk in the middle with two black recliners in front of it, and two large abstract paintings on the wall. He turned around and her breath caught in her throat. Time seem to stand still as they stared at one another. He looked handsome. Even more so than when she had seen him all those years ago. His hair was still that beautiful chestnut color with a stray curl falling over his forehead. He seemed taller. And more muscular then she remembered. His physique filled out the expensive black suit he was wearing quite nicely. His face was more defined, his cheekbones showing more clearly. But it was his eyes that she noticed most of all.

Those beautiful blue grey eyes that seemed to be assessing her the same way that she was assessing him. The air was wrought with electricity. Goose bumps suddenly erupted on her arms. She could feel the tension between them. Wrought with unspoken words and broken promises from the past. Nervousness suddenly erupted in her belly. She fought it off by subtly straightening her shoulders and lifting her head.

"Hello Jesse" she said, her voice ringing with a confidence she didn't feel.

"Rachel."


	5. Chapter 4

**Here is another update! This story seems to be getting harder and harder to write. But I love a challenge so I will continue with it! I will update soon so enjoy and please review :)**

**Chapter 4**

"Rachel".

How he managed to sound so cool and collected, as if it were a common occurrence for an ex who broke your heart to drop in unexpectedly**, **she doesn't know. Especially when her stomach was churning and her pulse was racing. His body language was relaxed, his expression calm, but his eyes were alert, still assessing her. She suppressed a shiver. The tension between them was becoming unbearable.

The urge to turn around and leave was so tempting that she had to physically dig her toes in her shoes to keep from bolting. She lifted her head, trying to calm her racing nerves. She knew if she didn't say anything she might give in to that temptation. "It's been a long time", she said her voice just as cool as his. Good Rachel she thought silently to herself. She knew she couldn't let him see her nervous. Jesse had never been fond of seeing weakness in others. He always said that if you showed weakness, it gave the other person an advantage. But then again, he always was very good at hiding his emotions she thought ruefully.

She thought she saw a faint hint of a smirk on his face at her answer, but she blinked and it was gone. "Seven years" he said calmly, but there was something dark lurking at the edges. Her stomach clenched. Before she could respond, he gestured toward one of the recliners. "Have a seat", he said, his voice casual. She walked slowly toward one of the recliners. She breathed a silent sigh of relief when she sat down, glad that she managed not to betray how weak her legs suddenly felt.

He sat behind his desk, and Rachel caught a whiff of his cologne. It was masculine, warm and rich. She thought she detected a hint of eucalyptus. That was his signature scent he wore when they were dating. She shook herself mentally, trying to suppress the memories that particular scent dredged up, particularly with intimate moments shared between them. "So what are you doing all the way out here in L.A.? I always thought you would be in New York, being destined for Broadway and all", he said, those eyes still assessing her.

"Actually I do live in New York" she said holding his gaze. "What about Broadway? If I remember correctly, you always said that you were born to play the role of Elphaba", he said, a tiny hint of a smile on his face. Her eyes widened slightly in surprise. She ignored the warm feeling that spread throughout her at his words. She couldn't believe that he remembered that. But then again memory was never one of his faults. "Actually, I've starred in a few Broadway hits, some of them off Broadway" she said trying to keep her tone steady.

He lifted an eyebrow. "Have you auditioned for the role?" he asked. She shook her head. "No. I actually spend most of my time conducting Broadway workshops and helping others perfect their craft" she said. If he was surprised he hid it well. He nodded slightly. She knows that it was unusual, especially considering how competitive she had been in high school. But she had changed. "Well I'm pretty sure when you audition for it you'll get it. That and singing Don't Cry for Me Argentina as Eva in Evita" he said.

She felt her heart start to speed up at his words. She remembered he told her those exact same words after he came back from spring break after the Run Joey Run fiasco. "I can't believe you remembered that" she said quietly, a little awestruck that he remembered. "With your talent Broadway was always an inevitability for you. And there are a lot of things I remember" he said quietly, but his gaze was intense as he looked her in the eyes.

She felt her mouth go dry at his words. She knew instinctively that he was talking about the Nationals fiasco. She could feel the unspoken words that hung between them. She fought silently to hold his gaze, in spite of the tension the permeated the room. She cleared her throat, hoping to ease the nervous tension inside of her. "Well to answer your first question, I'm here for business" she said, secretly glad that her voice was calm. "What type of business?" he questioned.

"Personal" she said. She could see something shift in his eyes at her response, but it was gone a second later. She tried not to shift in the chair as she waited on his response. He stared at her, his gaze suddenly penetrating. She held his gaze, her show face in place, but her insides twisted in nervousness. The tension was becoming uncomfortable as he continued to stare at her. It was broken by the ring of the telephone. She didn't know whether to be happy or upset at the interruption.

He picked it up, still holding her gaze. "I thought I told you to hold all my calls Veronica" he said calmly but there was a hint of irritation in his tone. He paused a moment and a slight frown came to his face. "Okay. I'll be out there in a minute" he said. He hung up the phone. "This will only take a few minutes" he said. She nodded. He stood up and she fought to keep her gaze on his face. The dark purple silk shirt he wore fit him perfectly. She could see that he obviously worked out. "Did you want anything? Water, Tea?" he asked. "I'm fine" she said with a small smile. "Okay. I'll be back" he said before walking out of the room.

As soon as he closed the door she let out a long sigh of relief. "Get it together Rachel" she said aloud to herself. She tried to focus on some positive things, but all she could picture was the way he gazed at her when she told him she was here for personal business. His gaze was still unnerving even after all these years. He could always see right through her. It had been exciting in high school, but now it just made her feel on edge. Frustrated, she got up and walked to the bank of windows at the back of the office.

She gazed down at the busy avenue below, trying to focus her thoughts. For the thousandth time it seemed she started to doubt whether she should've come here at all. In hindsight it seemed completely reasonable to make this trip. But now that she thought about it, believing that a few dreams warranted her coming out here seem foolish and impulsive. She wondered if this would have harsh repercussions.

From the looks of things he was doing extremely well for himself. He looked healthy and seemed to be in control. As always. She sure didn't want to disrupt his life. Plus, she had Finn and her life back in New York. Maybe I should've let sleeping dogs lie she thought silently. She was so engrossed in her thoughts that she didn't notice that he had come back into the office until she felt a warm presence behind her. She turned around and swallowed a startled gasp.

He was standing so close to her that she could clearly see the grey flecks in his eyes. She could feel her blood rushing to her head as he continued to stare at her. Up close the smell of his cologne was intoxicating, making something twist in her stomach. If he knew the reaction that his close proximity was having on her he hid it very well. She could feel that old potent electricity between them. She wanted to move but she was effectively trapped between him and the window. She knew she needed to say something to break the tension between them.

"Is everything okay?" she said inwardly wincing at the breathless tone she had. "One of my clients" he said breaking her gaze and going to stand beside her to gaze out of the window. "Oh. Is it serious?" she asked. "Just one of the hassles of being a producer" he said with a slight smirk. She nodded silently. "Listen, I have some very important clients coming in soon" he said turning to face her. "I understand", she said, trying to ignore the disappointment that shot through her at his words. The thought crossed her mind at how reckless and foolish she was to come here.

"But I would like to continue our conversation some other time. Perhaps over lunch or dinner" he said calmly, but his gaze was penetrating, trying to gauge her reaction. She felt a mixture of excitement and nervousness shoot through her. She was excited that her trip was not in vain but nervous at having lunch or dinner with him. This definitely wasn't in her plans. But she knew the sooner she got this over with the happier she would be.

"I would like that" she said giving him a small smile. He nodded and walked back to his desk. She followed him. He opened a desk drawer and pulled out a piece of stationary with the company's logo written on it in elegant handwriting. It looked expensive. He opened another drawer and pulled out an expensive gold pen and handed it to her. "Write down your number and the hotel you're staying at so I can get in contact with you" he said. She hesitated for a moment before complying.

"What if I want to get in contact with you?" she asked. He smirked lightly at her. He opened another drawer and pulled out a business card. As he handed it to her their fingertips brushed. Every nerve in her body lit up with that single touch. Her eyes widened slightly as she stared at him. His eyes darkened. "That's how you can reach me" he said, but his voice was slightly husky. She nodded quickly before picking up her clutch. All of a sudden she knew she needed to get out of there.

"Okay. Well I'll let you get back to your business" she said, her tone slightly breathless. He nodded and she walked toward the door. She put her hand on the door knob and was about to pull it open when his voice stopped her. "Rachel" he said. She stiffened slightly but looked over her shoulder. He was staring at her, his eyes still dark. "It's good to see you" he said, his voice calm. She swallowed the sudden lump that appeared in her throat. "You too" she said managing to keep her tone even. He nodded and she left, closing the door quietly behind her.

It wasn't until she laid down in the hotel bed that she released the breath that she seemed to be holding ever since she laid eyes on Jesse St. James again.


End file.
